Oxidation
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: As punishment for having magic Arthur makes Merlin his bride and continues to carry war out to other who practice sorcery. Dark!Arthur.


**Summary: As punishment for having magic Arthur makes Merlin his bride and continues to carry war out to other who practice sorcery. Dark!Arthur.**

**THE TITLE IS CALLED OXIDATION BECAUSE WHEN PENNIES ARE EXPOSED TO TOO MUCH OXYGEN AND STUFF THEY START GATHERING THE GREEN STUFF ON THEM (I THINK). ANYWAY, LIKE!**

Oxidation-by PS

Merlin sat curled up on the window seat, his knees bent and held against his chest, arms wrapped around his long limbs. Dark eyes stared outside, catching the last of the day's light, trying to find some warmth from them.

As he blinked the door opened, the clanging of a sword and chain mail ringing in the room as the King stepped into the room.

Merlin's fingers twitched and he turned his head slowly to look over at his husband, Arthur's guards shutting the door behind him as he dumped all of his armor on the table in the middle of the room.

Licking his lips Merlin spoke up, "you're back earlier than I thought."

The blonde looked up at him then, blue eyes sparking with the left over delight of killing, "the battle ended after the sorcerer behind it all was killed."

Merlin winced and moved slowly, pressing his arms to his sides, fingers gripping the soft fabric of the seat, legs lowering to sit flat against the sill. "You…stopped the offenders then?"

Arthur turned to stare hotly at him, "yes. It would have been a waste to take you with us, as you were not needed after all."

Merlin felt hot at that, his temper flared, just like it used to when Arthur was still prince, "I'm never needed anymore!" His hands clenched into fists, but he watched as Arthur grinned maliciously.

"Yes you are," the King said as he set down his gloves, "you're very much needed in my bed."

Merlin could do nothing as his husband strode closer with expansive strides, grabbing the sorcerer, and cupping his jaw with brutal hands, rough lips coming down to meet smooth ones as Arthur kissed him.

Merlin squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to see his once beloved Arthur taking malevolent delight in such cruel things; he didn't open his eyes when he was lifted into Arthur's arms, or when he placed on the bouncy bed, clothes being tugged off.

"You don't respond anymore," Arthur said, his voice and words shocking Merlin into opening his eyes, looking down at that handsome face as Arthur smoothed his hands down the pale skin in front of him, "you don't fight me anymore."

Merlin bit his lip, trying not to react when Arthur licked at his hip, "that's what I love about you Merlin, you always fight me. But not anymore. What use to me are you if you don't please me?"

Tears threatened to consume his eyes, and Merlin let out a strangled noise as his cock was swallowed by his husband, "A-Arthur!" It had been so long since he had made noise during their consummation of their marriage.

Arthur sucked at him before releasing the organ, moving upward to kiss his lips chastely, an imitation of the love they once had, "Merlin."

He kissed at the dark haired man's throat, biting down gently before pulling away, eyes dark and narrowed, "say you love me Merlin."

Merlin sobbed softly, the noise almost like a laugh, "why? You know I do…did."

That didn't seem to please the broader man since he grimaced and tugged at Merlin's hair, making the other cry out as he spread those long pale legs apart and pushed himself roughly against his husband's bared entrance. Rough shivers went up Merlin's spine as the fabric from the pants chafed against the soft exposed skin.

"Why don't you love me anymore Merlin," Arthur asked, dragging his teeth against the hollow of Merlin's throat, "do you love someone else? I'll kill them, don't doubt that. I'll kill them without a second thought. Then, I'll fuck you on their corpse."

Merlin sobbed at that again, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes, "no…no, there's no one else. Only you."

Arthur reached down and undid the laces of his trousers, freeing his throbbing member; he kissed gently at Merlin's jaw, like a real lover, "good. I don't want anyone else touching your skin anyway."

Then, he thrust in, not minding the dry friction between them as Merlin cried out, painfully as he grasped at Arthur's shoulder's, just like he had when they first began this dance so long ago.

Arthur kissed under his husband's chin, "you're mine Merlin, never forget that. And no one can save you from me, because, to these people, I am the ultimate good. The Once and Future King."

Oh gods, Merlin thought, he's right. He's so right.

And there was no stopping him…ever.

**DARK AND WEIRD…SORRY. THIS IS THE BAD SIDE OF ARTHUR, THOUGH I LOVE THE BLOKE AS HE IS. FOREVER FOR THE PRAT-NESS AND SLASH ON THE SHOW!**

**…LET ME GO WATCH SOME OF SEASON THREE NOW…THANKS.**


End file.
